


Growing up Gerudo Drabbles

by IvanaFlynn



Series: Growing Up Gerudo [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gerudo!Link, Growing up Gerudo, Hangover, Implied Sexual Content, drunk, father!Ganon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanaFlynn/pseuds/IvanaFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requested drabbles. Feel free to request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nabsgan: Stubborn.

“Oh come on, Nabs, it’ll be fun!” Ganon begged the woman, beckoning with his hands.

“I said no,” she grumbled. “I am not going to do something so demeaning.”

“I thought you liked using your hands, though,” Ganon wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

Nabooru said nothing, glaring at the large man.

Ganon crossed his arms. “I did it with Aveil last night. I have to say, I think she might be better than you.”

“ALL RIGHT THAT’S IT! WE’RE DOING THIS.” Nabooru violently sat in front of him, hands out.

“Yes!” The Gerudo King plopped in front of his lover and clapped his hands.

At the same time, they clapped their hands in a beat, chanting in unison. “50 little Rupees in a chest, you gotta choose one and you gotta choose best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganon’s gotta practice somehow in case little Link wants to play XP


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Linkle, troublemakers

The two sat behind the wooded building, snickering as they lit the wick between them.

“This is gonna be so awesome,” Link said, grinning at his twin.

“Of course,” she rebuted, “I only make the best fireworks.”

“What are those again?”

Linkle smacked her forehead. She has explained that to him many times but for some reason it wouldn’t stay in that empty skull of his. “You’ll see in a few seconds,” she resigned on saying.

The next moment, the stick exploded in color, shooting to the sky and painting it in pinks and yellows, purples and greens. Link stared on in amazment, the colors flashing in his eyes.

“Uh-oh.”

 Linkle’s annotation brought Link out of his trance and back to the real world. “Oh.”

The house they were behind was on fire. Linkle’s BOMB SHED was on fire.

“Link… Run.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midlink, pregnancy

“Oh no.”

Link froze, staring wide-eyed at his wife. He didn’t need to say anything and didn’t want to because she would blow up on him no matter what he said in this situation. So he just stood there asking a silent “what’s wrong?”

“It’s coming,” Midna warned.

Link hurriedly lifted the 7-month pregnant woman and carried her bridal style out the bedroom doors.

“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! MY WIFE’S HAVING A CRAVING!” he shouted as he hysterically ran all the way to the kitchen. “SOMEONE GET SOME PICKLED CUCUMBERS, STAT!”

Midna looked to the man carrying her. “Link, that’s called a pickle.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nabsgan, "pegging" (really, Mod Junior?)

“Hey, Dad,” Link walked into the conference room and plopped onto one of the cushions, carrying a pile of papers. “There are so many papers to sign here.” He glared at one in his hand, the other resting on his knee. When Ganon didn’t move, he looked up, seeing the older man standing by the wall with his arms crossed. “Well, are you going to join me?”

“No, I’m good,” Ganon waved his hand in dismissal. “I’ll just stand here.”

Link lifted an eyebrow. His father was just as much as a lazy ass, if not more, as Link, so of course he would question why Ganon wouldn’t sit down.

That’s when Nabooru came in, smirking at Ganon. “Still a little sore back there, huh?” She smacked the king on the butt, grabbing a little for herself. “But it was fun. We should do it again.” With that, she walked on, taking the other exit across the room.

A smile stretched across Link’s face once he put two and two together.

“Not a word,” was all that Ganon said as he pointed a finger at his son.

Link rose from his seat and ran from the room. “SIKA HAVE I SOME NEWS FOR YOU!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aryll, sisterly love (not part of the request but an introduction of a new character is in this one also)

The Caped Keaton sat on the back of his Helmaroc, the wind pulling at his robes as they soared above the trees. It was their fun time, their way of freedom, but it was sadly interrupted by a scream coming from the ground. Link motioned Bow-Wow to follow the noise and he obliged, equally as worried as his rider.

As they got closer, they saw that the scream came from a little blond girl being attacked by monsters. Bow-Wow stretched his claws out, targeting the creatures attacking the poor girl, and landed on top of them, killing them instantly under his weight.

The girl quivered under the shade of the giant Helmaroc as it stretched its wings in slight victory, proud of its achievements.

“Hey, you dumb bird, you’re scaring her,” Link stated as he poked his mask-covered face over the Helmaroc’s shoulder.

Bow-Wow just puffed in Link’s face.

“Yeah, real mature, buddy.” He jumped down from the bird, landing in front of the little girl. He crouched down, getting to her eye level. “Hey, you okay? Can you stand?”

At first she didn’t say anything, too scared to move, but soon she said in a shaking voice, “Who… who are you?”

Link stood at his full height, taking a bow. “I am called the Caped Keaton,” he held the girl’s hand gently, “at your service, my lady. And may I ask what your name is?”

The girl’s face went a little red. “A-Aryll.”

Bow-Wow squeaked, his head coming down next to Link, scaring the poor girl again.

The Caped Keaton laughed, petting the bird under his head. “Don’t worry, he’s harmless. This little guy is Bow-Wow.” He offered a hand to Aryll. “Why don’t you come say ‘hi’?”

“He doesn’t seem very ‘little’,” she said warily as she grabbed Caped Keaton’s hand and slowly walked to the King Helmaroc. The masked vigilante put the girl’s hand on Bow-Wow’s cheek, allowing her to scratch the bird’s face. He purred, leaning into Aryll’s hand and when she pulled away, he softly head-butted her hand and cooed, begging for more. The girl chuckled, getting more comfortable with the creature as he rubbed his face in her chest.

Link laughed along and hated to break up such a friendship, but it was getting late. He grabbed a hold of her hand, kneeling down to her height. “My lady, I think it’s time to go home.”

“Aw, really? Will I be able to see Bow-Wow again?”

He put his hand on his chest and bowed his head. “Of course, my lady. Now, let’s get you up there.” He whistled and motioned for Bow-Wow to bend down. When the King Helmaroc obliged, he lifted Aryll up to its back and climbed up after her.

After taking off, the girl turned back to Link and smiled. “Thank you, Mr. Keaton.”


	6. Bicker and Boink

“I hate you!” he shouted at her. She was just so stubborn, a brick wall refusing to budge. It wasn’t like he did not like that about her, but there were times where it just got on his nerves.

“I hate you more!” Nabooru snapped back.

Ganon grit his teeth, trying to find something else to say, but his mind when blank with anger. So instead, he just intensified his glare to get his feelings across.

* * *

Early next morning found Ganon on his bed, naked. He looked down to the warm body lying on his chest under the sheets. “Hm, nothing like a good full night of hate-sex, huh?”

Nabooru glanced up at him, eyebrows in a knot. “What did I say about no talking?”

The Gerudo King moved his head back, surprised by the whiplash. “Oh, sorry,” he mumbled.

Nabooru went back to lying on him. “That’s right.”

Ganon was about to say one more thing, but fearing the wrath from his lover, he opted to just smile and twirl her long, red hair between his fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Nabsgan- "I think we need to talk" and Nabooru- "I'm pregnant"

“Ganondorf,” Her voice was sharp and too serious for his liking. “I think we need to talk.”

Ganon got the feeling that this was something she wanted to be private, so he guided her into the tea room. He brought out the cushions, patting one down for his queen to sit. Once she did, Ganon gently squated down, sitting on his knees. “Okay,” he said, “what is it?”

Nabooru said nothing. She just stared at the floor, stone-faced and scared.

“Honey?” Ganon slowly bright her chin up, concerned eyes looking into her golden ones.

“I…” Her voice was so shaky. “…I have been nauseous a lot lately. My mood changes with a blink of an eye…” She started to shake, her bangs covering her eyes.

Ganon had no idea what was going on, but he knew she was about to cry. He’s never seen a single tear on her, but there it was, running down her cheek. Not knowing what to do, Ganon wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest. “It’s okay,” he shushed her while petting her hair, “take your time. Let it all out.”

Nabooru pushed away, teary eyes looking straight up at Ganon.

“I’m pregnant.”

It took a moment for Ganon to realize what was just said. He blinked then sputtered, “That-that’s amazing!”

His big, goofy grin was only on his face for a second before she shouted at him. “No, it’s not!”

“Wha-”

“You and I both know I would make a terrible mother! I can’t be there for them, I can’t take care of them properly, I won’t be able to.. to.. I CAN’T HAVE A CHILD!”

“Nabooru,” Ganon pushed her hair back from her red face, tears falling from her glaring eyes. He embraced her again, his face resting in the crook of her neck. “That is a lie. You would make a wonderful mother.” He smiled. “Look at Link. He turned out perfectly.”

“But he’s not… my s-”

He moved to the front of her, staring deeply into her wide eyes. “He’s your son and you know it. You can’t deny it.” He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders. “Everything will be okay. I promise.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Link and Midna- "YOU DID WHAT?!"

“YOU DID WHAT?” The imp screeched at her friend, her left eye twitching.

“Yeah, it was really funny.” Link’s grin was so large that Midna could see that stupid gap in his teeth. “My dad actually thought I believed that the frog was still alive.”

Midna scowled, disgusted. “I can’t believe you actually played with a stupid, dead frog.”

“Hey! Don’t talk bad about Pokey!”

“…Pokey?”

“Yeah! That’s his name! Wanna meet him?” He brought out the floppy corpse in both of his hands and held it up to Midna’s face.

“Ew!” The Twili Princess stumbled back, eyes wide and hair flaring out. “You still have the thing!?” She put an arm in front of her nose for protection.

“Oh, come on. It’s not that bad!” Link stepped closer to his friend, jiggling the frog. “It’s actually quite fun!”

“Ew! No! Get that thing away from me!” She got up as quick as she could and took off in the opposite direction. Link followed close behind, cackling like a maniac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: We came up with the idea of Pokey when a frog in my backyard would not shut up as we were playing Hyrule Warriors XP


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ganon and Link- "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

Link stayed low to the ground, padding his way to the campsite. His nose caught the scent of a fire, the meat slowly becoming nice and cooked. His ear twitched, listening for anything that moved, but all he heard was the large man shuffling around. A wolfish smirk spread across his snout before jumping out, snatching the rabbit off the stick.

Ganon twitched in surprise as the wolf bounced to the other side of the campsite. It turned around a mirthful glint in its eyes. The moment he saw those blue orbs and knew exactly who it was. He squinted. “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”

A shadow took over the wolf, a human Link sitting in its place. He smirked, a single fang left over from his transformation poking out of his lips. “Hey, you snooze, you lose.” His father scowled and crossed his arms. Link shrugged in response. “What can I say. I’m a growing boy.” He chuckled. “I’m just hungry like the wolf.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ganon and Link- "Please don't do this."

The little blond shrank away front the huge shadow looming over him. His eyes went big, tears threatening to fall out those baby blues. He kicked his chubby legs, trying to shift away from the large figure in front of him.

“Please…” Link begged in a shaky voice. “Please don’t do this.”

The figure grinned, his teeth taking up half his face. His red hairs so wild that it made his already intimidating form even scarier to anyone subjected to the scene. The man lifted his hands, fingers curled inward, and slowly approached Link.

“It’s too late, son.”

“Dad…”

“Here I come!”

“No!” Link tried to escape, but he could not move in time. Ganon’s hands came down grabbing onto the child’s sides.

A burst of laughter broke through small lips as Ganon’s fingers tickled Link’s side. “No! Please! Stop!” Link giggled in between breaths, big crocodile tears rolling down the blond’s cheeks.

Ganon grabbed his son’s arms, holding them wide open.

“No. Dad, no!”

The man suddenly put his lips on the boy’s tummy and blew a raspberry, tickling him with the whiskers of his beard. Link’s laughter turned to cackling gasps.

As Link laid prone on the ground, Ganon stood up, hands on his hips. “And the hero goes down! The big bad tickle monster wins!” A fake (but highly convincing) maniacal laughter boomed from his chest.

Out of nowhere, a small body tackled the large man’s chest, knocking them both to the ground. Ganon looked up, seeing the little blond’s grin. Laughter then surrounded the room, coming from both father and son.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Vridi- "Is there a reason why you are naked in my bed?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vridi is our Gerudo OC. He is our bashful, trans-male Gerudo jeweler! ^_^

“Uh…” Vridi stood at his doorway, awkwardly staring at the body in his bed. He had no idea what to do in this situation, or even what to say. There was just no way he could turn from those nice arms hanging over the side or that flushed, drooling, handsome face. It was a good thing the sheets covered the most important part in between the legs, but it did not hide those toned back muscles or those wonderful abs.

Vridi sucked in a breath, face and ears heating up. He shut his eyes tight as he tensely moved forward, almost tipping on his own feet as he made his way to the sleeping blond on his bed.

“Uh… L-Link?” The jeweler peeped open one eye, stretching out his hands, wanting to shake the teen awake, but not knowing where to place them. There wasn’t a single article of clothing on Link’s body, so anywhere Vridi would touch would lead to a super awkward conversation. Instead, he just shakily pulled his arms back and quietly called out Link’s name again. He waited a few more moments and when nothing happened, he put his hands out again to grab a hold of his strong, lean…

A lazy groan made Vridi freeze. His eyes were the only things that were working as they moved from those hot- Vridi mentally shook his head- Link’s body to his face, seeing those blue eyes blearily open up. It was almost sultry in the bashful Gerudo boy’s point of view, but he tried to wipe that from his mind, telling himself that it would never happen.

Link’s grin was lopsided. “Hey, Vrids.”

“H-Hey, um.” The redhead shifted his feet, shoulders tense and hands held tightly behind his back. “Is th-there a reason why y-you are n-nak,” he pauses, “naked in my bed?” He quickly spurted out the last part, his face heating up.

Link opened his mouth, then promptly bent over and threw up on Vridi’s feet.

The jeweler sighed, closing his eyes and lifting his head. “Well, that answers that question.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Ganon- "I almost lost you"

He gasped in pain as she applied the ointment, her cold fingers making him tense up.

“Relax your shoulders, ‘ya big oaf,” Nabooru said as she wrapped the bandage around the cut on his arm. “I can’t have you so tense, I’d want you to heal properly.”

“But it hurts,” Ganon complained. He carefully turned his head around, a playful smile on his lips. “Maybe you could kiss it better?”

Nabooru suddenly smacked a bandage on his back, making Ganon yelp loudly. “You still have the gall to flirt after what you have done?” She glared at his back, tracing those muscles with her eyes. Her face softened as she touched the gash on his shoulder, then following it all the way down to his lower back.

“Gettin’ a little feely there, aren’t you?” The man didn’t even need to turn around, she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“IDIOT!” Nabooru snapped, making Ganon flinch then frown. “Idiot…” She looked to the ground. “What were you thinking?! You could have died out there! You can’t just run into battle headlong with no sort of plan! Jeez.” She planted an elbow on her knee, resting her forehead in her palm. “I almost lost you, you know.”

Ganon smiled. He could have teased her, like so many times she had done the same, but he decided not to. It was a rare occasion that Nabooru actually showed she cared let alone showed her emotions, so he did not want to ruin it. Instead, he just wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

“You’ll never loose me, I promise. I won’t go anywhere without your permission again.”

Nabooru closed her eyes… then pushed the wounded Ganon away. “Alright, ‘ya big sap. Enough.” She placed her hands on her hips. “We’ve got to cover the rest of these stupid wounds before you got to bed. Knowing you, you would reopen them even while sleeping.”

She sharply turned him around and got back to patching him up, not as gently as before, Ganon might add.


End file.
